¿Qué hago yo?
by SombraLN
Summary: El amor te puede hacer muy feliz o infeliz, todo depende de quién te enamores o quién llegue a tu vida. (RobxRavxRed)
1. Chapter 1

Elementos a considerar antes de leer:

**Negritas**: Dialogo

"_Cursivas y comillas__**"**_: Pensamientos

*Entre asteriscos*: Efectos

Un asterisco al final*****: Nota al terminar el capítulo

**¿Qué hago yo?**

**Capítulo 1 El comienzo**

"_Mi pasado, mi origen, mi destino, siempre estuve al tanto del significado de mi existencia, sabía perfectamente que fui engendrada solo como un portal para mi demoniaco "padre" intente ser buena como una forma de mediar mi parte demoniaca, inclusive tuve que aprender a manejar mis emociones, aprender a no sentir y para ello siempre fui racional; pero todo se vino abajo cuando lo conocí._

_Ese día en el que todo comenzó, lo vi por primera vez, no era difícil de notar y no solo por sus ropas de colores primarios o su capa revoloteando con el aire, sino por que luchaba por no ser golpeado por una chica con ojos que brillaban de un intenso color verde; seguí desde las sombras sus movimientos sin intención al momento de intervenir; poco después vi un trío de chicos extraños peleando con una chica que al mirar detalladamente estaba… ¿esposada? Ellos no parecían rendirse y la batalla no terminaría bien, al menos para las estructuras de la ciudad, así que intercedí por ella, no directamente, sino solo sugiriendo una solución alterna, el chico de antifaz pareció comprenderlo rápidamente y logro liberar a la chica quien en un rápido movimiento lo beso para luego arrojarlo al suelo y amenazarle. Quede algo sorprendida, todavía de que le ayudaban se comportaba tan irrespetuosa y amenazante, pero no dije nada, igual no tenía a nadie a quien decirle algo._

_Todo transcurrió frente a mis ojos con extraña calma, la chica se fue, los tres chicos se iban por su lado, una amenaza de extraterrestres llamo la atención de todos, decidieron hacer equipo para combatir el mal; bien, aquí ya no encajaba, después de todo yo era encarnación del mal, me sentí algo decepcionada sin saber bien porque, estaba lista para marcharme, pero su voz me detuvo: __**"¿Vienes?"**__ Ja, que incauto, le dije la verdad, que si me conociera no me querría cerca, pero su respuesta, su respuesta fue tan simple y a la vez tan gratificante __**"Se lo suficiente"**__ dijo a la vez que ponía su mano en mi hombro, por primera vez mi lógica me abandono y sentí total confianza en ese chico con el cual apenas medie palabra._

_Así comenzó todo, terminamos salvando la ciudad y formando un equipo, irónicamente creando nuestra base en la nave de quienes habíamos derrotado._

_Poco a poco se creó un lazo con todos ellos, al principio acepte formar parte del grupo como un experimento, daba igual, si no funcionaba simplemente me largaba y punto, pero conforme convivimos y pasamos por tantas aventuras me encariñe con todos; Chico Bestia era como ese hermanito pequeño y molesto al que disfrutas golpear ocasionalmente por sus tonterías, pero que sin duda apoyarías en malos momentos; Ciborg era como mi hermano mayor me sentía protegida con él y le tenía mucha confianza; Starfire se volvió mi mejor amiga, casi a la fuerza, pero era de esperarse después de todo éramos la única amiga una de la otra, es s decir yo solo conviví con monjes y ella, bueno la única fémina aparte de ella era su hermana, así que tener a otra chica para conversar era grato; por último, él, Robín era para mí… ¿Qué era exactamente?, sin duda teníamos un fuerte lazo, ambos éramos muy similares en carácter y personalidad, con el me sentía siempre cómoda y confiaba completamente, supongo que el pasado de cada uno también fue factor para comprendernos, después de todo llegue a estar en su mente y sabia su pasado, su dolor y temores y era yo quien deseaba protegerlo… ¿Qué sentimiento era entonces el que yo tenía por Robín?... me tomó tiempo aceptarlo y varias discusiones con mis "personalidades" pero al final no cabía duda, me enamore; amaba a Robín, deseaba estar a su lado siempre, protegerle, cuidarlo, quererlo, simplemente éramos el uno para el otro, al menos eso me repetía, ambos criaturas nocturnas vagando entre las sombras, pero al parecer no era la opinión de ambos. Por eso no quería sentir, no quería estos estúpidos sentimientos confundiéndome, porque sabía perfectamente que aunque yo lo amara, él quería a alguien más… y eso dolía, mucho__**"**__._


	2. Chapter 2

Elementos a considerar antes de leer:

**Negritas**: Dialogo

"_Cursivas y comillas__**"**_: Pensamientos

*Entre asteriscos*: Efectos

Un asterisco al final*****: Nota al terminar el capítulo

**Capítulo 2 ¿Por qué ella y no yo?**

"_Me encontraba en la cocina, últimamente me costaba trabajo meditar, cada que lo intentaba el aparecía en mi mente, así que decidí que un buen té me ayudaría a relajarme, pero mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera, recordé los momentos que he pasado en este grupo._

_El tiempo con los titanes ha pasado volando, de un grupo de jóvenes desconocidos pasamos a ser grandes amigos y superhéroes de la ciudad, nada podría ser mejor, bueno, podría serlo si tan solo él se fijara en mí. No puedo negar los sentimientos que tengo hacia Robín, fue inevitable, pero no tengo el valor de decírselo, después de todo sé que le interesa Star, pero ¿Por qué ella?, no niego que en comparación ella es más femenina, ok, podría decir que más bonita, ¡pero vamos! Que yo también tengo lo mío, tengo buen cuerpo y cerebro, solo que no me gusta estar sin la capa ni hablar mucho… ok, eso no está de mi lado, pero aun así, sé que sería mucho mejor para él; después de todo somos tan parecidos y sé que podríamos sanar las heridas mutuamente, ambos estamos en la sombras, nos complementamos, entonces, ¿Por qué no soy yo?_

_Se bastante de él, entré en su mente y conozco sus secretos, él sabe sobre mi e inclusive se arriesgó por salvarme de las garras de mi padre, entonces ¿Por qué no puede ser?_

_Lo peor es tener que soportar en silencio para no perder lo que ya tenemos, duele, mucho; por eso siempre deteste todo lo relacionado a los sentimientos, pero el hecho de poderlo ver sonreír de estar cerca de él, me hace lo suficientemente feliz__**"**__._

**-¿Raven?**

**-¿Eh?** – **"**_Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado de que Robín había llegado__**"**__._

**-¿Estás bien? – **Cuestiona Robín con cierta preocupación

**-Si… ¿Por qué preguntas?** – _**"**__Desvíe la mirada hacia la estufa, el agua hervía, le apague y me dispuse a servirlo en la taza__**"**__._

**-Te he notado, distraída** – Respondió acercándose - **¿Segura que todo va bien?**

**-Si… de maravilla** – _**"**__Dije sin pensar__**"**__._

**-¿Maravilla? Ok, ahora si no te creo, no sueles usar esas expresiones, quieres hablar de ello, te escuchare.**

"_Gire para mirarlo y me extendía una bolsita de té, vaya, tan distraída estaba que solo tenía una taza con agua entre las manos, tome el té y me dispuse a terminar de prepararlo__**"**__._

**-¿Y bien? **– El líder interroga nuevamente

**-Solo he tenido problemas para meditar, eso es todo.** – _"Termine de endulzar mi té y me gire hacia él, note que comenzaba a quitarse el guante derecho, le mire intrigada"._

-**Espero no sea un resfriado** – Se acerca y coloca su mano sobre la frente de Raven. -_"Quedé inmóvil, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese gesto, sentí mi corazón latir con tal fuerza que podría jurar que lo escucharían todos en la torre; tras unos segundos que me parecieron una eternidad retiro su mano al parecer aliviado"._

-**No parece que tengas fiebre, pero igual deberías descansar **– _"Se colocó el guante mientras me sonreía cálidamente"._

-**Eso haré, gracias** – _"Respondí apresurada y sin mirarle me retire a mi cuarto. Al llegar deje la taza en el mueble más cercano y toque mi rostro, con ello confirme que estaba sonrojada, sentía mi cara arder; no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, hasta que escuche que tocaban a la puerta"._

-**¿Raven?**

"_Otra vez él, sentí mi rostro arder nuevamente, ¿Por qué me ponía así?, solo fue un roce y para el seguramente no significo nada, entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?"._

-**¿Raven estas bien?**

-**S-sí, lo siento, estaba a punto de dormir** – _"Respondí acercándome pero sin abrir la puerta"._

-**Vaya, lo siento, no quise interrumpir, solo quería avisarte que saldré con Star al cine, pero le pedí a los chico que te cuidaran, así que si necesitas algo…**

… …

-**¿Estarás bien?**

-**… si, gracias, diviértanse…**

-**Gracias, me voy entonces, descansa.**

"_Escuche sus pasos alejándose y sentí algo húmedo en mi rostro, sin darme cuenta unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, me deje caer recargada en la puerta y abrace mis piernas ocultando mi rostro, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan atento conmigo para luego mencionarla a ella?, ¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto? Con esfuerzo me levante y me dirigí a mi cama, así como estaba me recosté y cubrí hasta el rostro aún con lágrimas y la misma pregunta en mi mente ¿Por qué ella y no yo?"._


	3. Chapter 3

Elementos a considerar antes de leer:

**Negritas**: Dialogo

"_Cursivas y comillas__**"**_: Pensamientos

*Entre asteriscos*: Efectos

Un asterisco al final*****: Nota al terminar el capítulo

**Capítulo 3 Confusión**

"_Los días seguían pasando y todo continuaba igual, bueno, casi todo, últimamente me sentía más solitaria y no solo por el hecho de estar enamorada y no ser correspondida, sino que el ambiente en la torre se había vuelto más… como decirlo, ¿meloso?... y es que __todo era felicidad en la torre, Star con Robín, Cyborg con Abeja y Chico B con esa chica; de la cual insiste que es Terra; así que últimamente me sentía sola y aprovechaba toda oportunidad para salir a dar la vuelta por la ciudad, solo levitar por ahí con la excusa de patrullar._

_Una de esas noches en que me sentía sola porque el resto había salido con sus prospectos, decidí salir a dar la vuelta, no tenía rumbo, solo levite por no sé cuánto tiempo hasta cansarme, llegue a un parque y baje hasta una de las bancas, estaba sola con mis pensamientos, tan sumida en mis asuntos que no sentí una presencia cerca de mí, hasta que hablo…"._

-**¿Que hace una linda chica a estas horas por aquí?**

"_Volteé rápidamente y a un lado de la banca se encontraba de pie, nadie menos que Red X... por un segundo olvide quien era y al siguiente lo recordé; así que me levante y coloque rápidamente en posición de ataque, él se limitó a mírame unos segundos y después tomo asiento en el lugar que yo estaba hace un momento..."._

-**¿Y bien?...**

"_Fue lo único que dijo ante mi reacción de sorpresa, ¿a qué se refería? Supongo que noto mi incertidumbre y volvió a preguntar"_

-**¿Qué haces aquí tu sola?**

"_Le mire incrédula y solo respondí lo primero que me vino a la mente"_

-**No es de tu incumbencia…**

-**No seas tan fría, solo trato de entablar conversación.**

"_A pesar de la máscara, podría jurar que estaba sonriendo... le mire tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, pero el conflicto de emociones que tenía me impedía pensar correctamente, frustrada me deje caer en la otra orilla de la banca con un pesado suspiro"._

-**Qué más da… no sé qué planeas y no me importa… solo fingiré no haberte visto así que ya puedes irte, no tengo intención de pelear, no ahora…**

-**Vaya, ¿debo estar agradecido?** – Respondió en torno burlón.

-**Bien, si quieres puedo arrestarte ahora mismo** – Mirándole molesta.

-**¡Hey! No desquites tu enojo conmigo, además, técnicamente no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo estoy sentado y ese no es un delito… además, hoy no tengo trabajo, así que salí en vano de mi cómoda cama y no tenía planeado regresar hasta más tarde y…**

-**¡Silencio! **–Le interrumpe Raven - **¿Por qué me cuentas todo eso? Más bien, ¿Por qué crees que me interesa saberlo?**

**-No lo sé, normalmente cuando uno tiene un mal día se lo cuenta a otra persona, es una manera de desahogarse, ¿quieres intentarlo?**

-**¿Qué?, claro que no, no tengo nada de qué hablar y aunque así fuera, no sería contigo… de hecho, ni siquiera sé porque sigo hablando contigo en este instante…** \- _"Me recargue y cruce de brazos con una expresión de molestia "_

-**Pues, no debes querer regresar a casa si aún permaneces aquí sentada conmigo…**

"_Bingo, era cierto, podía simplemente levantarme e irme, no es que me tuviera a punta de arma sentada junto a él, pero era verdad, no tenía ganas de volver a casa sabiendo que estaría con ese sentimiento de soledad o peor aún, sintiendo dolor de verlo a "el" con "ella"… vaya, en qué punto de mi vida me volví tan débil que ni siquiera podía volver a disfrutar de mi tan antes, dulce soledad…__**"**__._

-**Hooola** – Pasa su mano frente al rostro de Raven sin obtener una respuesta o reacción de ella.

"_Nuevamente estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que escuchaba la voz de alguien pero no prestaba atención, ni siquiera recordaba al momento de quien se trataba, reaccione hasta que sentí un extraño dolor en mi rostro._

_Mi reacción fue retroceder, por lo que caí de la banca colocando mi mano en la nariz… es que Red X acababa de… ¿pellizcar mi nariz?"_

-**Jajajajajajaja **– El enmascarado estallo en risas divertido por la reacción de Raven.

-**¡¿P-pero que acabas de hacer?!** – _"Pregunte molesta y creo que sonrojada"._

-**L-lo siento…** – Difícilmente respondía aún retorciéndose de risa – **pero es tu culpa… jajaja… te hablaba y no respondías… así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió… jajaja**

-**¡Pellizcaste mi nariz! ¡¿Acaso tienes 8 años?! **– Aún sonrojada.

-**Perdón… pero de saber que tendrías tan linda reacción, lo habría hecho antes** – Responde levantándose y estirando su mano para ayudarla a pararse, Raven le mira molesta un par de segundos y luego acepta su mano; Red le ayuda a levantarse quedando uno frente al otro y sin soltar sus manos.

"_¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué no soltaba mi mano? ¿Por qué me sentía inmóvil?"_

Red X levanto la otra mano y la coloco lentamente sobre el rostro de Raven acariciando suavemente su mejilla mientras ella solo permanecía inmóvil.

"_M-mi corazón… se está acelerando, parte de mi me dice que debería hacer algo, empujarlo o alejarme, pero, mis piernas… no, todo mi cuerpo se niega a responder, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Que está pasando?"._

Raven levanta lentamente uno de sus brazos, dirigiendo su mano hasta la máscara del chico, la sostiene de la orilla con la intención de quitarla, pero lo duda, en ese instante el ruido de su comunicador la hace regresar a la realidad; da un paso hacia atrás, Red se queda quieto sin decir nada, el comunicador vuelve a sonar, lo saca rápidamente y atiende la llamada.

-**Raven, ¿En dónde te encuentras?, llegamos a la torre y no estabas, ¿Todo bien? ¿Hubo alguna emergencia? – **Interroga Robín a través del comunicador

-**…todo bien, ya voy de regreso… adiós.** – _"Corte la comunicación sin esperar respuesta y mire a Red, no pronunciaba palabra y hubiese dado lo mismo si decía algo, ni yo misma sabía que decir, guarde el comunicador y me dispuse a marcharme, comencé a levitar y una mano me detuvo del brazo, solo gire sorprendida pero sin volver al suelo"._

-**…**

\- **… m-me tengo que ir.**

-**… ¿Volverás? …**

-**¿Qué?**

-**¿Volverás aquí?**

-**Yo no, no sé, no… tengo que irme** – _"Me solté de su agarre y me eleve para irme"._

-**Te esperare…**

"_Alcance a escucharlo y me gire a verlo, el me miro y luego se dio vuelta para irse, gire y me encamine a la torre, pero en todo el camino no podía sacar de mi mente a Red X, al llegar ni siquiera me detuve para ver si todos estaban en casa, fui directo a encerrarme a mi cuarto y recostarme, últimamente mi cama era mi refugio, sentía aún mi corazón latir con fuerza al pensar en lo ocurrido, genial, de por sí ya estaba cansada de los sentimientos y ahora aparecían más e inexplicables como odio sentirme confundida"._


	4. Chapter 4

Elementos a considerar antes de leer:

**Negritas**: Dialogo

"_Cursivas y comillas__**"**_: Pensamientos

*Entre asteriscos*: Efectos

Un asterisco al final*****: Nota al terminar el capítulo

**Capítulo 4 Acción y reacción**

"_Han pasado tres días desde mi encuentro con Red X en el parque, por obvias razones no se lo dije a nadie, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo último que dijo: "te estaré esperando"… ¿En verdad lo haría? Desde esa noche no dejaba de preguntármelo y me sentía tentada a ir, pero no tenía el valor, de inicio, ¿Qué se supone que esperaba? ¿Verlo ahí? ¿Por qué?, y aunque estuviese esperándome… ¿Qué esperaba yo?..._

_Estaba en el sofá supuestamente leyendo pero no había pasado de un párrafo desde que empecé a leer, por pensar en tantas cosas; de pronto se escuchó la alarma, me levante y Robín ya revisaba la situación en la computadora, solo nos dijo vamos y le seguimos sin cuestionar._

_Se trataba de un robo a una joyería, llegamos a la escena pero no había nadie dentro, Robín dio la señal para separarnos y buscar, siendo una joyería de prestigio debíamos revisar un par de pisos, sótano y techo, me dirigí a las escaleras de emergencia, seguramente trataría de escapar ya que los policías que llegaron antes estaban seguros de que no había salido nadie y tenían el lugar rodeado, asegurándome de que no había nadie alrededor comencé a levitar, meditando para tratar de ubicar las presencias de mis compañeros, buscando algo fuera de lo común._

_Había algo extraño, logre hallar todas las presencias, pero ninguna me era desconocida, trate de usar mis poderes psíquicos para saber dónde se encontraba cada quien, una persona, había alguien cerca, demasiado cerca, cuando abrí los ojos tenia frente a mí a Red X._

_Al momento la impresión fue tanta que perdí la concentración y caí, siendo atrapada por él__**"**__._

-**Vaya recibimiento, creo que me bastaba con un hola, pero podría acostumbrarme a esto.**

-**¡Sigue soñando!** – "_Grite molesta y sonrojada, trate de bajarme pero él no me lo facilitaba"._

-**¿Acaso tienes prisa por irte?**

-**¡Basta!, ¡Bájame!**

Red X accede y le permite bajar, ella retrocede y se coloca en pose defensiva, el solo la observa sin hacer movimiento alguno.

-**¿Y bien?**

-**¿Qué?** – Aún en posición de ataque.

-**Eso pensé…** \- da un paso hacia ella y esta retrocede un poco aun a la defensiva, el continua avanzando hasta que Raven choca contra la pared, Red X estira su brazo derecho recargándose en la pared, cerrándole el paso a los escalones más cercanos.

-**¿Qué haces?**

-**Dímelo tú, porque sabiendo quien soy y lo que vine a hacer a este lugar, ¿no me has atacado?**

"_No supe que responder, era verdad, ¿Por qué aún no lo atacaba?, ¿Por qué deje que se acercara tanto mientras meditaba?, ¿Por qué no le di un buen golpe cuando me tenía en brazos?, ¿Por qué ahora mi cuerpo no parecía reaccionar?, ¿Qué me estaba pasando?"._

-**¿Y bien? ¿Sin respuestas sarcásticas? ¿Es que te ha comido la lengua el ratón? **– levanto la mano izquierda y paso su dedo índice por los labios de ella, provocándole un mayor sonrojo.

"_Sentía mi corazón latir tan rápido que estaba segura de que tendría un infarto, mi cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes que mi cerebro indicaba de moverse; su dedo se alejó de mis labios y acaricio mi mejilla con gran delicadeza para luego llevar su mano hasta su máscara, sujeto la parte inferior de la misma y con gran lentitud la levanto un poco, para ver apenas su barbilla; ahora sí tendría el infarto, ¿Acaso iba a quitarse la máscara? ¿Me mostraría su rostro? ¿Aquí y ahora?"_

Red X levanta un poco más la tela mostrando parte del labio inferior, Raven mira sorprendida sin decir palabra alguna; de pronto se escuchan pasos en las escaleras, ambos miran por inercia a los escalones, el ruido indica que personas vienen subiendo.

-**¡Busquen por todos lados!**\- Se escucha la voz de Robín acercándose.

-**¿Ro…bín?**

"_Podría haber gritado su nombre para hacerle saber que estaba ahí, podría haber aprovechado la distracción para inmovilizar a Red o simplemente podría haber usado mis poderes para desaparecer… pero ni siquiera tuve tiempo de analizarlo, ya que Red X me tomó del brazo derecho y me llevo por las escaleras hasta el techo, mi mente no lograba procesar la situación, llegamos a la salida y en cuanto estuvimos fuera lanzo una de sus armas hacia la puerta, una gran "X" roja bloqueo cualquier escapatoria. Nuevamente estaba a solas con él, le mire seriamente y mantuve mi distancia"._

-**¿Qué planeas?**

-**No me gustan las interrupciones.**

"_En cuanto respondió me di cuenta de que la máscara no cubría sus labios, no pude evitar mirarle hipnotizada sin saber bien la razón. Pareció notar mi situación y sonrío, una sonrisa cautivadora ante la cual solo gire el rostro, lo odie por esa acción, me odie por mi reacción. En definitiva no era yo misma, estaba tan distraída que el volvió a aprovechar para acercarse, para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba frente a mí, nuevamente a centímetros de distancia, coloco su mano en mi barbilla levantando mi rostro suavemente, por inercia solté un golpe, pero mi brazo derecho fue detenido por su mano libre, me jalo suavemente, acerco su rostro al mío… milímetros y…"_

***¡BAM!***

Un fuerte golpe se oyó en la puerta, se escuchaba la voz de Robín, Red solo torció la boca como un gesto de molestia.

-**¿Es enserio? ¿Por qué insisten en interrumpir?... en fin, la tercera es la vencida.**

"_Nuevamente sonrío y sin soltar mi brazo derecho comenzó a correr arrastrándome hasta la orilla del techo, sin previo aviso simplemente salto… conmigo. Para alguien que puede levitar caer de un edificio no sería problema alguno, sin embargo, ahora comprendo que mis poderes no funcionan sin un mínimo de concentración, concentración que no tenía por culpa de Red; por instinto rodee su cuello con mis brazos y cerré los ojos con fuerza. En un instante deje de sentir que caía, abrí lentamente los ojos, estábamos suspendidos a pocos centímetros del suelo gracias a una cuerda que saco de quien sabe dónde. Bajamos sin dificultad y sonrío"._

-**La tercera es la vencida…- Repitió el chico.**

"_No reaccione al momento, solo sentí un hormigueo por el cuerpo en cuanto velozmente me tomo de la cintura atrayéndome y besándome. Mi mente se nublo, fue una sensación indescriptible, un beso suave y a la vez dominante, no me resistí, no lo empuje, ni proteste, solo… lo acepte. No sé cuánto duro, probablemente segundos que me parecieron una eternidad, un poco de mi razón regreso a la realidad cuando ese bandido mordió mi labio, no me dolió, pero me sorprendió la acción. Se separó de mí riendo mientras yo levantaba ambas manos y me cubría la boca completamente avergonzada"._

-**Ha valido la pena** – volvió a cubrirse con la máscara – **Hay que repetirlo linda.**

"_Saco una esfera negra y tarde mucho en reaccionar… algo muy común en este día… al lanzarla un humo blanco comenzó a salir, supuse que el usaría eso de pantalla para escapar, pero descarte la teoría en cuanto comencé a sentir mucho sueño… genial, un somnífero…"._


	5. Chapter 5

Elementos a considerar antes de leer:

**Negritas**: Dialogo

"_Cursivas y comillas__**"**_: Pensamientos

*Entre asteriscos*: Efectos

Un asterisco al final*****: Nota al terminar el capítulo

**Capítulo 5 ¿Verdad o mentira?**

"_Todo es oscuro, no hay ruido alguno, ¿Será aun de noche? ¿O ya es hora de levantarme?_

_Siento el cuerpo pesado y con cierta dificultad abro lentamente los ojos, una silueta esta frente a mi, pero no logro distinguirle aún… __**¿Estas bien?**__ … ¿Su voz me es familiar, acaso es…?"._

-**¿Red…?**

-**Tranquila, él no está aquí, estas a salvo**

"_Un segundo, ¿Robín? Sí, es él, ¿Por qué pensé primero en red?"._

-**¿Te encuentras bien?**

-**Yo, sí; ¿Qué ocurrió?**

**-Un truco sucio de Red X, utilizo un somnífero para dejarte fuera de batalla, pero llegamos a tiempo, aunque logró escapar.**

-**Lo siento, no debí confiarme.**

-**No es tu culpa, aunque admito que me extraño que no me llamaras en cuanto lo encontraste, ¿Por qué decidiste pelear sola?**

-**Bueno yo…** \- _"Un momento, no puedo decirle lo que paso, que me acorralo en las escaleras, que me llevo al techo, que se lanzo conmigo y que me be…"_\- **y-yo…**

"_No pude continuar hablando, en mi mente solo recordaba el momento en el que me había besado, sentí mi rostro arder"._

-**¿Raven? ¿Estás bien? Estas demasiado roja, iré por Cyborg para que revise tus signos, más le vale a Red que eso fuera solo un somnífero o no se lo perdonare** \- Se levanta y sale apresurado.

"_Me cubrí la cabeza con la sabana que tenía encima, me sentía completamente tonta, mi corazón latía rápidamente y no estaba segura si era por el recuerdo de Red o las palabras de Robín._

_Ese mismo día Cyborg me reviso a petición de Robín, a quien le aseguro que no tenía nada malo, pasaron un par de días tranquilos, Red X no mostro señales y yo me la pasaba en mi cuarto encerrada, saliendo solo cuando fuera muy necesario. Podría haber soportado que los días siguieran así, pero no, tenía que venir a perturbarme._

_Ya era tarde, todos dormían tranquilamente en sus respectivas habitaciones, de pronto escuche un ruido leve, me senté lentamente pero no vi nada, seguramente lo había soñado, iba a acostarme nuevamente y lo escuche otra vez, un golpe muy leve contra un cristal, por inercia mire hacia la ventana, no había nada, una vez más el mismo ruido, me levante, a diferencia de otras personas era más mi curiosidad que el miedo, recorrí la cortina un poco y me asome buscando que producía el ruido, solo había oscuridad y silencio. Probablemente fue mi imaginación, pensando en ello me disponía a regresar a la cama cuando una sombra apareció de repente al otro lado de la ventana, no niego que me asusto al grado de hacerme retroceder hasta caer de sentón, no sé qué me tenía más en shock, el susto de hace un segundo o verlo ahí, colgando de cabeza"._

-**Linda noche y linda chica.**

-**¿Qué haces aquí?** – _"Me costaba salir de mi asombro"_

-**Nada, paseaba por la zona, de techo en techo y se me ocurrió pasar a saludarte.**

-**…**

-**¿Qué? ¿No me invitas a entrar?**

-**No deberías estar aquí, si los otros se enteran…**

-**Vamos, ten más fe en mí, ¿Llegue a entrar una vez no? Colgar de tu techo en definitiva es más sencillo… así que, ¿Ya puedo entrar?**

-**Mejor salgo yo, espera en el techo.**

-**… bien, confiare en que no avisaras a nadie de mi presencia, te espero arriba.**

Red X desaparece de la vista de Raven, esta se levanta y se queda quieta en su lugar un momento, toma su capa y se cubre, sale de su cuarto caminando con cautela, llega frente a la puerta de Robín levantando su mano para tocar, antes de llegar a la puerta detiene su mano.

En el techo Red X se encuentra recostado viendo las estrellas, en su panorama aparece de repente el rostro de Raven.

-**¿Estás muy relajado no?**

-**Solo admiro el bello paisaje… también veía las estrellas.**

Raven da un paso atrás mientras Red X se levanta

-**Deberías irte.**

-**¿Por qué?**

-**¿Enserio? estas en la torre T, mis compañeros…**

-**No vendrán**\- le interrumpe.

-**Eso no lo sabes.**

-**Lo sé, confío en ti.**

-**¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

-**Se más específica, actualmente pasar el rato contigo, pero si me dejas elegir diría que una cita o más.**

-**¿Por qué?**

-**… no lo sé.**

-**¡Deja de burlarte de mí!** – grita Raven tensando su cuerpo.

-**¿Crees que me burlo?**

-**¿Qué sería si no?** – Gira el rostro apartando la mirada de Red - **Solo te burlas de mí, estás jugando conmigo, las cosas que dices y haces no pueden ser más que una simple distracción, quieres confundirme para algún tipo de fin malévolo…**

Red X se acerca lentamente a Raven, toma su rostro suavemente con una mano girándola lentamente, mirándola a los ojos, ella no se mueve, el chico toma la orilla de su máscara y la levanta, pasa de la nariz y sigue subiendo la máscara, Raven ante ello cierra los ojos, el chico con una mano aun sosteniendo el rostro de ella y con la otra mano sosteniendo la máscara posa sus labios en los de la chica, besándola suavemente.

"_A quien engañaba, sabía bien lo que estaba pasando pero no quería detenerlo, Red X estaba ahí, besándome y yo no me movía, no hacía nada por detenerlo y al contrario de ello empecé a corresponderle, comenzó como un beso suave y la intensidad fue subiendo, abrí mi boca permitiendo el paso de su lengua y a pesar de no tener experiencia parecía que lo hacía bien, la forma en que finalizo su beso fue brusco, mordió mi labio inferior como la primera vez, se separó un poco y no me atreví a mirarle, estaba muy avergonzada"._

-**Mírame **– Pide Red X

"_Fue todo lo que dijo, yo seguía mirando hacia abajo y en su mano note que sostenía algo, era cierto, se quitó por completo la máscara, admito que mi curiosidad era mucha, lentamente levante el rostro hasta mirarle, quede hipnotizada ante unos ojos verdes que reflejaban un sentimiento intenso, su cabello era negro y me recordaba a quien no quería"._*****

-**Si esto es un juego…**

-**No lo es, solo mírame, me estoy mostrando como soy, te muestro mi rostro porque confío en ti, no se la razón, admito que estoy confundido, pero despertaste un sentimiento en mí que no ha desaparecido desde aquella vez, ¿Recuerdas esa noche?**

\- **… ¿hablas del parque?**

-**Así es… sabes, te estuve esperándo, las noches siguientes fui para ver si regresabas… como no apareciste decidí llamar tu atención.**

-**La joyería, ¿todo fue un truco para verme?**

-**No puedes culparme, no podía sacarte de mi mente y tenía que hacer algo al respecto.**

-**¿Y tu mejor idea fue robar una joyería?**

-**¡Hey! No robe nada, solo quería llamar tu atención… ¿y bien?**

\- **…**

-**¿Nada que decirme?**

-**Estoy confundida, yo necesito pensar las cosas…**

-**Bien, con eso me doy satisfecho por ahora, dejare que aclares tu mente, pero que quede claro, no me he rendido.** –Red X toma la mano de Raven y le da un beso, acto seguido camina de espaldas a la orilla del techo mientras se coloca la máscara, luego salta. Raven se queda quieta en el mismo lugar.

"_¿Y ahora qué hago?"_

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas:**

*****No se la identidad de Red X, hasta donde he investigado nadie la sabe. Existe la teoría de que fuese Jasón Tood, pero de acuerdo al comic no cuadran las edades, así que me decidí por dejarle el cabello negro y ojos verdes para que solo tuviese esa diferencia física de Robín.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, aunque tarde milenios en actualizar, (intentare ya no hacerlo), puedo asegurarles que terminare la historia porque se lo feo que se siente leer algo inconcluso T_T


	6. Chapter 6

Elementos a considerar antes de leer:

**Negritas**: Dialogo

"_Cursivas y comillas__**"**_: Pensamientos

*Entre asteriscos*: Efectos

Un asterisco al final*****: Nota al terminar el capítulo

**Capítulo 6 Arriésgate**

"_Se dice que quien no sufre en el amor no sabrá amar realmente, bueno con todo lo que me ha ocurrido creo que estoy más que lista para amar, ahora solo es cuestión de decidir a quién quiero de verdad, al chico por el que he estado enamorada por tanto tiempo o el nuevo que llego para hacerme dudar de mis sentimientos; solo debo elegir, ¿Sencillo no?, ¿No?..._

_En mi cabeza, los pensamientos son un desorden, esta noche de la nada Red decidió venir a la torre y declararse solo así, cuando se fue no logre conciliar el sueño por mucho tiempo, despertaba a cada instante sin poder sacar lo sucedido de mi mente. ¿Realmente decía Red la verdad? ¿Por qué me mostro su rostro? ¿Por qué cuando el aparecía mi cerebro se apagaba sin más?_

_Mi cabeza era un caos tratando de definir lo que sentía, pero no creí que pudiese empeorar hasta que ocurrió algo que no esperaba, una discusión entre Star y Robín._

_Todo paso muy rápido, el día anterior actuaban normalmente y desde la mañana ninguno se dirigía la palabra, no puedo decir que la situación me alegraba, si me gustaba Robín, pero no por eso era feliz viéndolos sufrir._

_El día transcurrió con algo de tensión, no tuvimos ningún caso, ni supe nada de Red, pero el ambiente era pesado por la obvia discusión entre Star y Robín. No había hablado en todo el día con nadie, fuera de las frases cotidianas, Star no se había acercado a hablar conmigo de su pelea con Robín, lo cual no sabía si interpretarlo como algo serio o sin importancia._

_Esa noche opte por subir al techo a meditar, después de todo había una hermosa luna llena, al llegar me dispuse a relajarme, comencé a levitar y recién empezaba a recitar mi mantra cuando mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar su voz"._

-**¿Raven?**

"_Me gire tratando de ocultar los nervios y milagrosamente evite caer, colocando lentamente los pies en el suelo, ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa?"_

-**Robín, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

-**Lo mismo iba a preguntarte, ya es tarde, generalmente salías a meditar temprano, aunque ahora que lo pienso hace mucho que no te veo hacerlo.**

-**Sí, solo pruebo algo nuevo, además la luna se ve muy bien a esta hora.**

-**Es cierto, es hermosa… **\- camina y toma asiento en la orilla del techo, Raven solo le sigue con la mirada.

"_Me debatía entre irme o quedarme, por alguna razón me costaba decidir qué acción tomar"._

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te sentarás? – **Cuestiono el chico girándose para verla

**-Eh, si… es solo que…**

**-Lo siento, seguramente interrumpí tu meditación, mejor me voy – **hace el ademán de levantarse.

**-¡No!, digo, no es eso, yo, prefiero que te quedes…** -camina hasta la orilla y toma asiento junto a Robín.

"_La luna era realmente hermosa, de verdad que me sentía feliz de poder compartir la vista con él, pero también sabía que se sentía triste, podía sentirlo y yo tenía miedo de preguntarle, realmente no estaba segura de que decir, aunque el parecía leer mi mente"._

**-Estoy bien…**

"_Fue todo lo que dijo, yo solo asentí para mostrar que lo comprendía, aunque deseaba hacer algo más para hacerlo sentirse realmente bien, solo una idea cruzo mi mente…"._

**-Abrieron un café hace poco, cerca del parque central…**

"_Sentí su mirada de sorpresa ante mis palabras, esperaba que comprendiera lo que quería decir y no me viese obligada a decirlo en voz alta. Mis plegarias fueron escuchadas"._

**-Deberíamos ir mañana, ¿No crees?- **Pregunta Robín sin mirarle.

"_Mi corazón latía con fuerza"._

**-Si…**

"_No pude articular más palabras, el solo sonrío, luego se puso de pie"._

**-Gracias.**

"_Fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse, me quede sentada inmóvil, mi corazón ahora latía con mayor fuerza, sentía mi rostro arder y no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, por primera vez, saldría con Robín, no a una misión, no a patrullar, sino solos, como personas normales a un café, no pude evitar sonreír._

_Al día siguiente desperté temprano, igual que todos los días, pero esta vez desde que abrí los ojos sonreía sin percatarme y mis latidos llevaban un ritmo acelerado. A pesar de que no fijamos un horario, parecía lógico ir temprano, después de todo el café es la mejor opción para un desayuno, no creí que yo llegaría a pasar por lo mismo que las chicas de mi edad, el clásico "no sé qué ponerme", igual no tenía mucha variedad de ropa fuera del uniforme de equipo, al final elegí algo sencillo, un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro, una playera de cuello de tortuga negra y un par zapatos bajos de color negro, estaba muy nerviosa, realmente no acostumbraba salir sin mi capa._

_Me mire una vez más en el espejo, casi parecía una chica común, la ropa me quedaba bien, después de todo Star tenía buen gusto… ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Estaba bien salir con Robín?, ¿Star se molestaría conmigo?, sentí una punzada en el corazón, tal vez debería declinar de salir…"._

Se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta. Raven mira hacia la entrada.

**-Raven, soy yo, ¿Estas lista?**

"_Me acerque aún dudosa a la puerta, en cuanto se abrió lo primero que vi fue su sonrisa, no traía puesto su antifaz, en cambio unas gafas negras cubrían sus ojos, traía una camiseta blanca unos vaqueros y zapatillas negras"_

**-¿Todo está bien? – **Pregunta el joven maravilla.

**-S-sí, claro, Robín yo…** \- _"Planeaba inventar algo para no ir, pero él me interrumpió"_

**-Lo siento, antes que nada quería agradecerte por acompañarme, ya me hacía falta distracción…**

**-Claro, no es nada…** \- _"¿Cómo negarme ahora?"_ – **vámonos.**

"_El camino a la cafetería fue tranquilo, hablamos de todo un poco, al llegar pedimos un par de tazas de café y algo de pastel, continuamos conversando; platicar con él siempre fue entretenido, podíamos charlar de temas serios y absurdos, de lo que fuera siempre era un gusto. Tras un rato el se puso de pie"_

**-Discúlpame un momento, ya regreso** – _"Me dijo sonriendo, yo asentí tranquilamente"_

Raven toma un bocado de pastel, mientras una persona toma asiento frente a ella

**-Eso fue ra-…** \- _"Ni siquiera termine la oración, un chico se encontraba frente a mí sonriendo ampliamente y no era Robín, cabello negro pero ojos verdes, no había duda, Red X…"_

**-¿Qué haces aquí?** – _"Le interrogue nerviosa"_

**-También me alegra verte linda, en definitiva el destino quiere que nos reunamos.**

**-Oye, no puedes quedarte aquí, tienes que irte** – _"Si Robín regresa, ¿qué explicación le daría?"_

**-Pero si acabo de llegar, ¿cuál es la prisa?...** – Raven observa nerviosa a su alrededor – **O es que acaso, ¿vienes con alguien más?**

**-Eso… eso no te incumbe…**

**-¿Sería acaso el pequeño petirrojo?*- **Pregunta el chico con seriedad.

**-¡Tú…! – **_"Me levante apresurada y en ese momento mi compañero llego"_

**-Raven, ¿está todo bien?** – Sé acerca Robín con recelo - **¿Quién es él? ¿Te está molestando?**

**-N-no, él es…**

**-Jasón** – interrumpe el otro chico mientras se pone de pie y estira su mano – **Es un gusto, ¿Toby, cierto?**

**-Robín…** \- Responde molesto y estrechando con fuerza la mano que tenía enfrente

**-Claro, Robín** – oprime con la misma fuerza la mano del otro, mientras Raven solo observa nerviosa y avergonzada, tras unos segundos se separan

**\- Y bien, Jasón, ¿de dónde conoces a Raven?**

**-Somos amigos, muy buenos amigos… tal vez más…**

**-¿A qué te refieres?** – Pregunta Robín con cierta molestia

**-¿Quieres los detalles? – **Sonríe orgulloso

**-¡Hey! Les recuerdo que sigo aquí** – Llama la atención Raven

**-Lo siento Jasón, pero Raven y yo estábamos ocupados… **

**-Bien, no hay problema, me retiro entonces** – Se dirige a Raven – **Hasta luego linda**

Jasón se retira guiñándole el ojo a Raven, mientras Robín le mira molesto. Los héroes toman asiento en sus lugares y se crea un silencio incómodo.

**-Solo es un conocido… **\- Dice Raven con calma

**-Vaya, no sabía con que tenías amigos fuera del grupo, además no parece de fiar…**

**-Eso no lo sabes…**

**-Tal vez, pero no deberías entablar amistad con cualquiera, es decir, nos tienes a nosotros y no creo que debas arriesgarte con desconocidos – **Raven observa lo poco que queda de su pastel.

"_¿De qué habla? Actúa como si estuviera celoso, pero no hay razón para ello…"_

**-Te recuerdo que no soy una niña, se cuidarme sola…** \- _"Genial, soné molesta"_

**-Sé que no eres una niña, pero aun así, no tienes experiencia cuando se trata de interactuar con desconocidos…** \- _"Basta… no sigas hablando"_\- **es decir, casi no sales de tu cuarto…** \- _"No sigas o sino yo…"_ – **me preocupo por ti, eso es todo** – _"yo solo… yo"_ – **después de todo, eres mi amiga** – _"No…"_

**-No…** \- Dice Raven casi en un susurro mientras aprieta sus puños

**-Raven, ¿estás bien?**

Continuara…

*Petirrojo es el significado en español del nombre Robín

Antes que nada, siento mucho la tardanza… crecer en definitiva me quita tiempo T_T

Pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios, es grato saber que la historia les gusta *w*

También agradezco las observaciones, eso me ayuda a mejorar n_n


	7. Chapter 7

Elementos a considerar antes de leer:

**Negritas**: Dialogo

"_Cursivas y comillas__**"**_: Pensamientos

*Entre asteriscos*: Efectos

Un asterisco al final*****: Nota al terminar el capítulo

* * *

**Capítulo 7 Tómalo o déjalo **

**-No…** \- Dice Raven casi en un susurro mientras aprieta sus puños

**-Raven, ¿estás bien?**

**-¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú?**

**-*Rav, ¿Qué sucede?**

**-No lo hagas, no me digas así, deja de preocuparte por mi… solo…** \- se levanta abruptamente, evitando el contacto visual con Robín – **¡solo déjame en paz!**

Raven se da la vuelta y se encamina a la salida, dejando brevemente a Robín aturdido. En la calle, Raven va con paso apresurado por un lugar sin transitar, a su paso los focos de los faroles van reventando.

"_¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Todo estaba bien antes de fijarme en él, antes de sentir algo, antes de… enamorarme… y ahora, ni siquiera puedo mantener la calma… si tan solo él se diera cuenta, si lo tuviese a mi lado…"_

Raven se detiene abruptamente al ser sujetada del brazo derecho, se queda quieta y habla sin voltear.

**-Te pedí que me dejaras en paz…**

Quien la sujeta la jala para verle de frente, unos ojos verdes le reprenden en silencio.

**-¿Red?**

**-¿Por qué lloras?**

**-¿Qué?** –_ "Pase mi mano izquierda por mi rostro, ¿en qué momento empecé a llorar?"_

**-¿Qué te hizo?**

**-Nada…** \- _"Red seguía sin soltarme, use mi mano libre para secar las lágrimas. Patético, no había otra palabra para describir mi situación actual, yo Raven, una joven titán, con poderes sobrenaturales, hija de un demonio, llorando por un chico"_

**-¿Por qué lloras entonces?**

**-No lo entiendes Red…**

**-Jayson, ese es mi nombre real y quiero escucharte pronunciarlo…**

"_¿Jayson? ¿Estaba siendo honesto?... bueno si me ha mostrado su rostro supongo que su nombre no sería para menos. Él me seguía observando aguardando a que pronunciara una simple palabra"_

**-Jayson…-**_ "Dije casi en un susurro y con cierta timidez. Él sonrío"_

**-Y pensar que solo escucharlo de tus labios hace latir con fuerza mi corazón-**

Jayson que aun sujeta del brazo a Raven la acerca un poco más y con la otra mano toma su rostro suavemente para depositarle un dulce beso,

"_A estas alturas ya no me oponía a las acciones de este chico, pese a saber quién era me transmitía tranquilidad… lo que sucedió después fue tan rápido que no logre captarlo al instante; en un momento recibía un beso y al siguiente Jeyson estaba en el suelo y una silueta se posicionaba frente a mi"_

**-¿Cómo te atreves?-** Jeyson pregunto mientras se sujetaba un costado

**-Aléjate de ella-** Robín sentencio al chico del suelo, se giró hacia Raven y sin decir palabra alguna la tomo de la muñeca aprovechando su confusión y comenzaron a alejarse. Solo unos cuantos pasos y Raven se zafó del agarre con un brusco movimiento, Robín la observó en silencio, su rostro no reflejaba expresión alguna.

**-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!-** Le recrimino la chica a su amigo y líder

**-¿Conmigo? ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Quién era ese tipo?**

"_Respire profundo antes de responder, no podía dejar que mis emociones siguiesen fuera de control"_

**-Eso a ti no te incumbe y no tenías por qué actuar de ese modo.**

**-Solo intento protegerte… últimamente has estado muy extraña**

**-¿De qué hablas?**

**-Simplemente, no eres la misma, es decir, ¿Qué fue lo de hace rato, en el café?**

_¨Rayos… había olvidado mi escenita de hace un momento, como deseaba tener mi capa para cubrirme el rostro¨_

**-Eso…-** _"No se me ocurría nada que decirle, aunque no tuve que preocuparme de ello ya que de pronto Robín fue derribado"_

**-A que no es divertido galán-** Se bufa Jayson mientras se pone de pie dejando a Robín en el suelo

**-¡Jeyson!- **La sorprendida chica le llama en forma de regaño

**-¿Qué? Él lo inicio y no me dejare vencer por este tipo, en ningún sentido.**

Robín se coloca de pie y sonríe a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido, Jayson voltea a verlo y le regresa la misma expresión, sin mediar palabra, se abalanzan uno sobre el otro soltando golpes a diestra y siniestra.

"_Tenía que ser una broma, pero no, estaban los dos chicos peleando a media calle sin escuchar mis órdenes para que se detuvieran, me estaban colmando la paciencia y no les iba a permitir tal actitud"_

**-¡Basta!** – El grito de Raven viene acompañado de sus poderes que en forma de sombras separa a los jóvenes sosteniéndoles por la cintura en el aire – **¿Acaso son unos niños?**

**-El comenzó –** Señala Robín al otro chico

**-¿Yo? ¡Tú me atacaste primero!- **Responde Jeyson indignado

**-¡Solo protegía a Raven de ti!**

**-¡No fui yo quien la hizo llorar! –** Grita Jayson golpeando con sus puños en la energía que le mantiene suspendido

Se produce un silencio, los chicos no dicen más y miran a donde Raven, ella mantiene su cabeza agachada

**-Rav… -** Dice Robín en voz baja, la energía que sostenía a ambos chicos desaparece de manera lenta y los deposita suavemente en el suelo

**-Estoy llegando a mi limite-** Raven habla mientras se gira evitando todo contacto visual**\- esto no podrá seguir así o mis poderes se saldrán de control, Robín, sé que podrás explicarle a los demás si me ausento un par de días y Jayson, tú tendrás que esperar…**

**-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué? -** interroga apresurado el líder.

**-Solo necesito estabilizar mi mente, mis emociones… -** Se gira hacia los chicos, un leve sonrojo, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos y una sonrisa triste se muestran en su rostro - **Prometo que todo será como antes…**

Sin darles tiempo a los chicos de responder o protestar, su energía oscura la cubre por completo desapareciendo en las sombras

Los chicos se mantienen en silencio, observando el lugar en donde hace un momento la chica había desaparecido.

**\- ¡Es tu culpa! –** ambos chicos gritaron al unísono y señalándose.

**\- ¿Mia? – **Hablo ofendido Robín **– tú eres el que vino a molestar cuando estaba con Rav –**

**\- Y tú el idiota que la hizo llorar –** respondió con molestia Jayson.

Robín se mantuvo en silencio, analizando de principio a fin los sucesos y buscando una explicación para que su amiga se pusiera en tal estado.

Jayson observaba al otro chico que mantenía una expresión seria, seguramente tratando de comprender la situación.

**\- Se supone que eres el líder y aun así ¿puedes ser tan estúpido? –** Robín respondió solo con una mueca de desagrado **– Piensa galán, ¿porque razón Raven podría estar enojada? ¿Qué hiciste para que explotara de esa forma? -**

Robín estaba molesto, el hecho de que ese tipo le hablara con tanta confianza le enojaba, pero no podía negar cierta razón en sus palabras, ¿Qué hizo para hacerla enojar?... estaban tranquilos en la cafetería, llego este tipo y las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas, intento saber qué relación tenían lo que pareció comenzar a enojarle…. ¿Fue eso? ¿Raven si tenía algo que ver con el idiota frente a él? Robín se paró frente al otro con decisión.

**\- ¿Están saliendo cierto? –** por alguna razón al preguntar tuvo un extraño sentimiento en el pecho.

**\- No… -** Jayson sonrió un poco **\- …por ahora. Pero en todo caso, no es algo de tu incumbencia –**

**\- Lo es, me preocupo por ella, es mi amiga –**

**\- Ese es el problema, yo pienso ser más que un simple amigo, estoy decidido a darle lo que ciertas personas no puede –**

**\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –**

**\- Que molesto eres, pero ya no te ayudare, piensa tu solo, mientras deberé aguardar al regreso de Raven, aunque soy optimista y creo que terminara eligiéndome a mi – **Jayson sonrió triunfante y comenzó a alearse dejando a Robín sumido en sus pensamientos y un tanto confundido.

* * *

**xxxxx**

*Según yo si su nombre es Raven, de cariño sería Rav (pronunciado Reiv), igual y no es así pero necesitaba un detonante emocional y un sobrenombre me pareció perfecto.

Siento mucho la demora, esto de crecer absorbe todo el tiempo libre, eso y ponerme a escribir otras historias XD

Hare lo posible por actualizar lo más pronto posible y siento si quedo algo corto el cap, tengo un bloqueo mental T_T

Gracias por leer y por los review n_n


End file.
